bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bold Clone
Check the Manual of Style before you edit; you need to write articles in the past tense. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:18, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Why? BC 21:19, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Because it's the way we do things around here. [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:21, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah. What an excellant reason for that rule. BC 21:23, 18 May 2008 (UTC) And why do you keep removing information from the mask pages? [[User:Mighty Me|Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 21:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) It's unneeded or unimportant. BC 21:27, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :You are intentionally removing info from this wiki. Continue to do so, and you will be blocked. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:02, 18 May 2008 (UTC) If you want to know why we write our articles in past tense, we had a poll open a while ago about it, and the clear majority supported writing articles in the past tense. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:09, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, well I think it sounds awkward. 'The Kanohi '''Jutlin' was the Great Mask of Corruption. It had the ability to cause inanimate objects to rot and break down.' What, it was the Mask of Corruption, but now it isn't? It could corrode stuff, but now it can't? I know I can't just say, 'This sounds stupid. Use some common sense and change it!', but the 'Use Past Tense Only' policy stinks. BC 00:46, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Bold Clone--the reason we use past tense is from the point of view that the BIONICLE story took place a long time ago. "The Kanohi Jutlin was the Great Mask of Corruption in the ancient days of the BIONICLE" not "The Kanohi Jutlin was the Great Mask of Corruption, but now it isn't." Also, when new story comes out, old stuff has to be rewritten in past tense anyway, and it's easier to have it already in past tense in the first place. :Keep in mind this isn't BS01. Read the rules, though, and there won't be a problem. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:15, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but the problem is when I disagree with the rules. 'The Jutlin was the Mask of Corruption.' What makes you think the story took place a long time ago? Why is it implied 'in the ancient days of the BIONICLE'? Antroz wears the Jutlin now, so the Mask article should be written as if it were it now. BC 14:48, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :BC: If you disagree with the rules, then that's your problem. Like Auserv said, those rules were set by the community over a year ago, it's too late to change them now. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 15:39, 19 May 2008 (UTC) The rules are unchangeable? BC 15:45, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Can the rules be changed? Sure. Does that mean they will be changed for just one member? No. And besides, most people are already in the groove of past-tense writing; changing it to present-tense so suddenly would be a bit unreasonable. :As for your question about what makes us think the story took place a long time ago: the intros to 2001 always stated that this was "in the time before time" (or something). I never got the impression that the story was taking place "now". ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:19, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Too bad for you. And the intros only stated that Mata Nui fell asleep in the before-time. That doesn't apply to all the BIONICLE storyline, just the original legends of Mata Nui's slumber. BC 23:17, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::We have told you why we do it, that should be enough for you. We will not change them unless a group of people suddenly want it changed. And even then, we would vote on it. ::BTW, Blanking a page is vandalism, don't do it again. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:34, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Why do you do it in past tense, for the record? And those pages were useless and merely taking up space. Also, your explantion is not enough for me. BC 01:06, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :You have been already told (twice!) why we do this stuff in past tense. And you are a new user, don't tell us what wastes space and what doesn't. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I told you once and I'll tell you again: it's a waste. Period. Only one person ever wore most of the masks, and we're likely to never see them again. Why should we have them? It's written in past tense because to original stories about Mata Nui said it happened in the Before-Time, right? BC 02:17, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :I understand why you think it's a waste, but we don't think it's a waste, so they stay. And yes and no, that was the original reason, plus, it would simply be too inconvenient to change that now. Do you get it now? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:28, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Stop removing information! [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 02:30, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :'Prove''' that it's not a waste, Panakalego. I dare you. And I would help on changing the tense for the Kanohi articles. BC 02:31, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Look, BC. I've already said that we will not be changing the tense rule for one member. Do you think if I went to BS01 and said I thought it was really stupid how they wrote their articles in present-tense, Swert or ET or whoever would feel compelled to change the rule for the entire wiki? It wouldn't matter how much I reasoned with them, it just wouldn't happen. BS01 is also a lot more strict than us, so who knows what would've happened to you there if you had been talking like this to one of their staff members. :And finally, I'll remind you that if you don't want to be here, no one is stopping you from leaving and going back to BS01. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:03, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :This isn't nothing. And I want to be here. You don't want me here. Kazi, please stay out of this. It doesn't concern you. And since the story happens now, the articles (or at least most of them) should be written in present. There's no reason for anyone to say 'that's stupid. Make'm all past tense.' BC 22:32, 20 May 2008 (UTC) We have told you again and again: the information you remove is not unnecessary, and we write in past tense, and that's not going to change. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 00:01, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :We don't not want you here, we just want you to remmber your place. Rules are rules, they are set for a reason. You are setting a bad rep for yourself. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:06, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::We don't care if you're here or not. If you're going to act like this, though, I don't particularly want you here. This is not BS01, and you will not be able to change it into BS01. I won't argue the point any further. Also, it isn't up to you what information is unnecessary and what isn't. If you have a problem with the information on a page, mention it on the talk page. You aren't too far away from being blocked, if you keep up this edit warring. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:31, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Rules are rules, but their reasons for existing aren't always good. BC 13:38, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::You're exactly right, but that doesn't give you an excuse not to follow them. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Why does anyone disobey a rule? BC 13:52, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Depends on the person. To use wiki-specific examples, a vandal will disobey a rule for the adrenaline rush it gets them to do something bad and give someone else a problem (at least I think that's what goes on their sick minds). Someone like you will bend a rule for your own convenience, or because you don't like the rule (despite whether this opinion is justified or not). And then a new user will occasionally disobey a rule unintentionally, because they didn't know it was there. None of them are good reasons. In fact, there is ''never a "good" reason to break a rule on a wiki. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 14:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Or any rule, and we could continue this debate forever. Bold Clone: do you have anymore questions? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:11, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm not going to be able to change you, (but I won't change) so will your allow me to stay here? BC 14:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to stay here and work on whatever pages you want, just remember to abide by the rules chosen by a majority of users. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:29, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::And please do not remove information. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 17:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, whatever. As long as I don't get banned by you guys. BC 18:01, 22 May 2008 (UTC) It's Me Kazi22. :Hey. I didn't know it was you. Can we talk this Plasma stuff over, or should just call some staff over? BC 16:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Listen we are friends and I am going to be staff on this site soon anyways. So we can work this out. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 30 May 2008 Sanok Check the talk page. Hewkii didn't wear a Sanok as a Matoran. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 17:39, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, I think he did wear it a short time before becoming a Toa.- ata ui 18:05, 24 October 2008 (UTC) '''You' check the Talk and tell me. He wore it briefly, in BL#2:DD. --BC 19:45, 24 October 2008 (UTC) BS01 Yo Buddy, kazi here any idea on what is up with BS01? For some reason I can't get on. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 24 October 2008 Swert said the server was down because he was late paying the rent for the site (I think). The site should be up within a couple days. BC 14:44, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::I can't get on it either... - ata ui 12:04, 27 October 2008 (UTC)